yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Robonyan F
}} is a Rank A Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Biology A robot cat that has it's body split in two colors; the right white, and the left blue. It has big cyan eyes, wrists, nose, shoulder, and knee. The muzzle, inner-ear, paws, and chest are gray. A yellow sphere is at the center of it's chest, and it wears a dark gray band around the stomach with a blue and white flame icon in the middle. A matching jetpack is on it's back. The tail flames are sky blue. Robonyan F, being an upgraded version of Robonyan, has a very similar machine-like personality like him. As a difference, it should be said he is a bit boastful about his upgrades to the original Robonyan; however, he is level-headed enough to recognize the original's pros. Robonyan F's abilities are very similar to Robonyan; however, him being an upgrade, his are further enhanced: for example, he can turn into a chocobar factory, and shoot powerful missiles capable of wiping out an island. His body is resistant enough to stop a meteor; however, this comes at expense of his own life. Relationships Robonyan Robonyan F is an upgraded version of Robonyan from a further future. Although they end up in a competition about which model has the best schematics with Model F victorious, he commends the original Robonyan about his pros. Upon witnessing Robonyan F's sacrifice to save from a meteor, Robonyan is inspired by him to the point to upgrade himself to be equal to him, much to surprise of Nathan Adams and Whisper. Base data (Lv.60) Stats Moveset |100-150|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai raises DEF way up with the power of a state-of-the-art robot.}} |300|-|All allies and enemies|Sacrifices himself to self-destruct, damaging allies and enemies alike.}} |||Self|Becomes stronger the fuller the Soul Meter is.|}} How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Use the code received by getting the digital copy of ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits. With the F Bell you get from the code, go to the Science Lab in the right side of Springdale Elementary (2F), fight him, and befriend him via normal ways. He can only be fought once a day. Yo-kai Watch 3 Robonyan F can be obtained by using a 5-Star coin in the USA Crank-a-kai. Alternatively he can be obtained in the Labyrinth of the Ryuu Dragon in the Busters-T mode. Quotes * Befriended: "I like you! Go ahead and use the power of the awesome, improved type F!" * Loafing: "Circuits fried..." * Being traded: "Processing new friendship... Nyanware re-registering..." * Receiving food (favorite): "*beep* *boop*" * Receiving food (normal): "I'm powering up..." * Receiving food (disliked): "Breaking...down..." In the anime The original Robonyan F appears in EP074, in which he travels to the present and challenges the original Robonyan to a schematics competition: projectile power and chocobo-factoring. Suddenly, Robonyan F detects an incoming meteor in crash course to the Earth, and decides to stop the meteor himself. Before launching to space, Robonyan F acknowledges Robonyan's good points. In space, and when stopping the meteor, he sacrifices his life, all when Robonyan watches this in shock. Later that day, Robonyan emerges upgraded as Robonyan F, much to the initial shock of Nate and Whisper. Trivia *Unusually for the anime, the original Robonyan F is the first Yo-kai to permanently die as a Yo-kai in this media. **This could imply that by extension, Jibanyan will someday meet his end for real. (This is still unconfirmed.) *Robonyan F's localized name was under debate over authenticity, as his name revealed by a title card in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble under the name Model F implying the only Yo-kai which uses a name similar to that and since models deal with machinery. **However, he is referred to as Robonyan Type-F both in the Final Fantasy XIV crossover and in the dubbed anime, but an announcement regarding his and Sailornyan's availability in Yo-kai Watch 2 refers to him as simply Robonyan F, the latter of which was confirmed to be his actual name with his inclusion in the September 1st Nintendo Direct. In Other Languages *Japanese: ロボニャンF型 Robonyan F-gata *Spanish: Robonyan 2.0 *French: *German: *Italian: Robonyan F *Portuguese: *Korean: *Chinese: *Arabic: Related Yo-kai *Robonyan *Goldenyan *Robonyan USA *Robonyan 28 *Robonyan 3000 Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai